Determinación
by Gotaru
Summary: Deseando nunca más volver a estar en una posición de debilidad, Tarble pide a Vegeta que lo entrene. Las cosas van todo lo bien que cabría esperar. Ambos se sienten aliviados cuando Goku aparece con una solución. One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "Determination" por meganechan720]


**D isclaimer I: Dragon Ball **pertenece a **Akira Toriyama.**

 **D isclaimer II: **y esta historia es de **meganechan720. n.n**

* * *

 **Determinación**

 **(Determination)**

* * *

Por:

meganechan720

* * *

 **...**

* * *

―Bueno, tal vez el Maestro Roshi podría entrenarlo.

Tarble, sintiéndose como un niño que está esperando por descubrir la magnitud del problema en el que se ha metido, estaba sentado en el suelo de la máquina de gravedad, en la cual Goku les había proporcionado una más que bienvenida interrupción de su entrenamiento.

― ¿Ese anciano? ―se burló Vegeta, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Le daba la espalda a Tarble, lo cual el joven Saiyajin interpretó como una forma de no tener que mirar al fracaso que tenía por hermano.

―Bueno, él me entrenó a mí ―dijo Goku, expandiendo los brazos. Tarble sintió que su corazón se elevaba. Si había una persona en este planeta que podría entrenarlo, alguien que no fuese su hermano, él recibiría a esta alguien con todo el corazón. Tarble comprendía la frustración de su hermano a causa de su falta de progreso y de alguna forma podía ver el porqué de un régimen de entrenamiento tan duro, aunque no le gustase. Desde el primer día había sido consciente de que las cosas no saldrían bien.

―Sólo por curiosidad ―había dicho Vegeta mientras configuraba la cámara de gravedad―, ¿cuál era tu nivel de poder la última que lo leíste?

Tarble farfulló su respuesta y su hermano mayor frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

―Cincuenta ―dijo en voz más alta, casi de manera desafiante.

―Cincuen… ―Vegeta lo miró fijo, completamente perplejo. Lentamente, luego de unos tensos momentos, bajó la cifra de gravedad significativamente y durante el resto de la sesión no miró a Tarble si podía evitarlo.

Hoy, al sexto día de entrenamiento con su hermano, Tarble se alegró de la abrupta llegada de Goku, quien no paraba de erizarle la piel del susto cada que aparecía sin previo aviso. Vegeta, que ya parecía acostumbrado a ello, aprovechó la oportunidad para no tener que mirar a Tarble y para pedir consejo a Goku acerca de la mejor forma de entrenarle, aunque no lo había expresado tan gentilmente:

―Kakarotto, el chico es un inútil. Ni siquiera puede percibir el ki. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haré con un guerrero que ni siquiera puede aprender a sentir la energía de otros?

Tarble, a través de los mechones de su cabello, miró la expresión escéptica de su hermano al enterarse de que fue el Maestro Roshi quien entrenó a Kaka… Gok… Ka… al otro Saiyajin. En base a lo que recordaba del hombre mayor, éste lucía débil y en lo absoluto como un artista marcial, pero Tarble supuso que si fue el Maestro Roshi quien entrenó al formidable hombre que yacía frente a él, debía ser alguien fuerte.

―Así es, él nos entrenó a Krillin y a mí cuando éramos niños ―Goku (¿Kakarotto?) llevó un dedo a sus labios un momento, pensativo y luego dijo―. De hecho, si él está teniendo problemas con el ki, Mr. Popo fue el que me entrenó en ese sentido.

Vegeta profirió un bufido de incredibilidad.

― ¿Ese genio obeso? ―dijo despectivamente―. Kakarotto, estás bromeando.

Goku elevó sus manos mientras reía.

―Lo digo en serio ―protestó―. Él me enseñó todo lo básico y un poco más.

―No te creo.

― ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Una vez más Vegeta emitió un sonido despectivo, para después mirar a Tarble, como sopesando algo.

―Bueno, él no parece estar aprendiendo nada de mí. Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo. ¿No?

El gruñido final iba dirigido a Tarble, quien su puso de pie tan ágilmente como pudo (no del todo; estaba _adolorido_ ).

― ¡S-Sí! ―exclamó―. Si puede ayudarme, con mucho gusto aprenderé de Mr. Popo.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

―No ―dijo Mr. Popo.

El rostro de Goku cayó aún más que el de Tarble.

―Vamos, Mr. Popo, ¿por qué no? ¡Tú me entrenaste a mí!

El robusto genio volteó para regar unas flores.

―Aquello fue por el bien de la Tierra. Me temo que ayudar a este _muchachos_ no nos beneficiará.

― ¡Pero esto no es _para_ nosotros! ―protestó Goku―. Él sólo quiere ser capaz de proteger su hogar.

―Ese no es mi _problemas_ ―dijo el genio de modo terminante, sin darse la vuelta, mientras se movía alrededor del área donde las flores crecían.

Tarble se mordió el labio.

―Por favor ―dijo―. Quiero volverme más fuerte. Ha… Haré lo que sea.

―Ya he dado mi _respuestas_ ―respondió calmadamente y, habiendo terminado de regar, se alejó de ellos.

Goku dejó salir una respiración profundo.

― ¡Uff! Había olvidado lo raro que es.

Tarble no estaba escuchando. Había volteado en el momento en que Mr. Popo se enderezó al terminar de regar y ahora sus puños yacían apretados a los costados de su cuerpo. Sus ojos miraban el cielo imposiblemente azul, mas él estaba viendo un cielo diferente, de pie en un suelo diferente. Sus puños temblaban, pero sólo Vegeta lo notó.

― ¡Oye! ―dijo Goku, sacando a Tarble de su ensimismamiento―. ¡Ya sé qué podemos hacer! ¿Sabes quién más me entrenó? ¡El Maestro Karin! Él es mucho más gentil que Mr. Popo, aunque no sé qué tanto sabe acerca del ki. Quizás lo suficiente para que empieces, ¿no crees, Tarble?

Tarble comenzaba a cansarse de tener altas expectativas para luego sólo decepcionarse; posibilidad tras rumor tras oportunidad fueron lo que más experimentó en sus viajes los últimos cuatro años y ahora que Abo y Cado finalmente no representaban una amenaza, el ciclo se estaba repitiendo a sí mismo con un tipo de esperanza distinta. Tarble le sonrió débilmente a Goku.

―Si así lo piensas, Son Goku ―dijo con voz suave.

Goku le sonrió e hizo un ademán. Así pues, los tres descendieron por un costado de la Atalaya, cada uno con variados grados de alegría.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

―Así que Popo no piensa entrenarte, ¿eh? ―dijo el gato blanco, su mirada astuta pareciendo atravesar a Tarble. Éste abrió la boca, ya sea para concordar o expresar lo sorprendido que estaba de que ese gato lo supiera, pero Goku se le adelantó.

―Se me ocurrió que tal vez tú podrías entrenarlo, Karin, ya que eres más gentil que Mr. Popo y con lo aburridas que son las cosas aquí arriba y todo eso.

Tarble había visto muchos seres extraños y maravillosos en sus viajes, pero él estaba seguro de que había visto un tipo de criatura similar a ésta, aquí mismo en la Tierra, en la Corporación cápsula; sólo que aquellos obviamente eran animales domésticos. Quizás… ¿Quizás ésta era una criatura diferente pero de especie similar? El gato habló antes que finalizase el pensamiento.

―Soy un sabio, Goku, no se supone que mi vida sea interesante ―Karin frotó su barbilla, pensativo―. Aun así, _sí_ es un poco aburrido tener sólo al gordo de compañía…

― ¡Te escuché! ―dijo una voz quejumbrosa desde abajo. Karin la ignoró.

―Y su corazón es puro. Supongo que veré qué puedo hacer con él ―finalizó―. Como un favor hacia ti, Goku, tú entenderás.

Goku sonrío. Tarble literalmente no podía creerlo. Se quedó allí de pie sin hablar, aguardando el remate, la advertencia, la trampa. El gato simplemente se volvió para mirarle.

―Estás algo flacucho para ser un Saiyajin, ¿no crees?

Tarble tartamudeó y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a su hermano rodando los ojos.

―S-Sí ―finalizó sin convicción.

Karin sopesó la situación, mirando hacia abajo y Tarble siguió su mirada: el gato observaba su cola.

―No te convertirás en un simio la próxima vez que haya Luna llena, ¿verdad?

―N-No, señor. De hecho, Bulma me fabricó un reloj para dar seguimiento a la Luna e incluso unos lentes especiales para que así pueda observarla sin transformarme.

Karin rio.

―Esa chica ―dijo cariñosamente―. Ella podría inventar un equipo de buceo para un pez si así lo quisiera. Bueno, bueno, te entrenaré, pero ustedes dos mejor lárguense de aquí ―movió una pata en dirección a Goku y Vegeta―. No quiero que se distraiga ni nada.

Los ojos de Tarble se encontraron con los de Vegeta y, aunque la mirada fue breve, Tarble supo que su hermano esperaba que él tuviera éxito o que muriese intentándolo. Tarble le devolvió un solemne asentir de cabeza. Vegeta le sostuvo la mirada un instante más, pero lo que su expresión decía esta vez fue menos claro. Entonces se elevó y voló lejos, sin decir nada. Karin profirió un sonido de alivio.

―No te mentiré, Goku ―dijo―. Vegeta aún me pone nervioso cada vez que lo miro.

―Ah, él es inofensivo ―dijo Goku, desdeñosamente, aunque esa no habría sido la palabra que Tarble elegiría. El Saiyajin mayor le palmó un hombro con una mano del tamaño de un bistec, ocasionando que sus rodillas temblaran ligeramente―. Sólo haz lo que Karin te diga y estarás bien ―dijo. Tarble asintió, deseando únicamente que Goku lo saltase. Lo hizo, finalmente y se alejó.

― ¡Espere! ―le llamó Tarble y Goku volteó―. Podría… ¿Podría decirle a Gure que la veré cuando termine?

Goku sonrió a sabiendas.

―Por supuesto ―dijo y salió volando luego de un saludo con dos dedos.

El gato y el Saiyajin se miraron mutuamente.

―Muy bien, veamos qué puedes hacer, chico ―dijo Karin eventualmente―. Nada de ataques con ki, por favor, sólo ven a mí.

Tarble apretó sus manos en puños, mas no se movió.

―No quiero lastimarle ―dijo, dudoso.

Karin tan sólo se rio.

―Chico, el día en que me lastime mientras esté entrenando a alguien será el día en que me retire. Y te ofrezco un secreto: los sabios no se retiran. Ahora ven a mí.

Mordiéndose un labio, Tarble tiró un puño en dirección al anciano gato. Karin lo esquivó fácilmente.

―Oh, vamos, ese peso pesado de allá abajo puede hacerlo mejor ―se burló―. Hazlo con ganas, niño.

―Te juro ―dijo una voz lejana mientras Tarble volvía a atacar― que si no paras de una vez cenaré estofado de gato esta noche.

―Me encantaría verte intentándolo ―dijo Karin, esquivando limpiamente―. De nuevo, chico. Dios, uno no pensaría que sería tan difícil despertar el instinto asesino de un Saiyajin.

El codazo a su incompetencia lo hizo apretar los dientes y se dirigió a Karin determinado a encestar un golpe. Golpeó nada más que aire.

―Cielos, tal parece que tendremos que hacer esto del modo difícil. Muy bien, chico, antes de que hagamos más de esto necesito que me prometas algo.

― ¿Sí? ―dijo Tarble con cautela, todavía enfadado, pero demasiado desanimado como para hacer algo al respecto.

―Y tendrás que tolerar esto, ¿entiendes? Sin hacer trampa.

― ¿De qué se trata?

―No volarás mientras estés aquí, ¿lo entiendes? No importa qué. No vueles.

―E-Está bien.

― ¿Lo prometes?

―S-Sí. Lo prometo.

―Nada de volar.

―Nada de volar ―accedió.

―Bien ―dijo Karin, con una sonrisa suave. Antes de que Tarble pudiera saber qué sucedía, el gato blanco había saltado en el aire y asestó un sólido puñetazo a su pecho, lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma.

― ¡Te veré cuando vuelvas a escalar hasta aquí arriba! ―le dijo alegremente. Por un momento Tarble tensó su cuerpo para retornar a la plataforma, pero entonces la palabra « _escalar_ », al igual que su promesa, retornaron a su mente y se relajó en plena caída. ¿Acaso él era tan débil que incluso este extraño gato que vivía solo pensaba que lo mejor sería estrellarlo al final de una caída extensa? ¿Él ni siquiera era digno del esfuerzo de averiguar si podía ser mejor, más fuerte, ser _mucho más_ de lo que era? Pensó en sus padres, sus padres de acogida, personas pequeñas que apenas le llegaban a las rodillas pero que poseían grandes corazones. Pensó en su hermana de acogida y en el esposo e hijo de ésta. Pensó en el pequeño Buru, no mucho más grande que su mano. Todos muertos. Todo porque él no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Todo porque no era lo suficientemente bueno. Muertos, por culpa suya.

Tarble apretó los puños y volteó la cabeza para encarar el suelo, su expresión un desafío. No habría más muertes en su conciencia. Ya no más. No si había algo que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Cuando aterrizó en la tierra se formó debajo de él un cráter inmenso pero no le presto ni a éste, ni al dolor, su atención. Él ya estaba escalando la Torre de Karin.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el**_ _ **11 de junio, 2018**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:** no es común, ciertamente, el encontrarte historias acerca de Tarble, el gentil (¿y canónico?) hermanito de Vegeta. Me encontré esta historia y la iba disfrutando honestamente, pero, al llegar a los párrafos finales el corazón se me paralizó por completo.

Mi instinto bilingüe (XD) se encendió en seguida. ¡Qué feliz me hacen cuando recibo autorización de hacer esto...!

Espero les haya gustado. Dejo los créditos de la historia en inglés y del autor en mi bio en un rato, como siempre. :')

¡Mil gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
